bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of fights
This is a list of fights in order of appearance. Substitute Shinigami *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Fishbone D *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hexapodus *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire (Part 1) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire (Part 2) *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Shrieker *Yasutora Sado & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Shrieker *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shrieker *Kon and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Millipede-like hollow *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher *Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. Jibakurai *Concurrent **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Uryū Ishida ***Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hollows ***Uryū Ishida vs. Hollows **Sado Yasutora vs. Bulbous G **Orihime Inoue vs. Numb Chandelier *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Menos Grande *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara Ryoka Invasion *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka *Concurrent **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame **Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka **Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Ganju Shiba *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch *Momo Hinamori vs. Izuru Kira *Concurrent **Yasutora Sado vs. Shunsui Kyōraku **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki *Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gin Ichimaru *Concurrent **Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kaname Tōsen & Sajin Komamura **Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba **Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Shūhei Hisagi **Renji Abarai vs. Byakuya Kuchiki *Battle of Sōkyoku Hill **Concurrent ***Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Soifon ***Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki Arrancar The Arrival Huece Mundo Battle in Fake Karakura Town *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne *Izuru Kira vs. Avirama Redder *Shūhei Hisagi vs. Findor Carias *Ikkaku Madarame vs. Choe Neng Poww *Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww *Soifon vs. Ggio Vega *Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs Apacci, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun *Allon vs. Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori, Shūhei Hisagi & Izuru Kira *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Allon, Apacci, Mila-Rose & Sun-Sun *Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Lilynette Gingerback *Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tia Harribel *Soifon & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Barragan Luisenbarn *Shunsui Kyoraku & Jushiro Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk *Jushiro Ukitake vs. Wonderweiss Margera *Lisa Yadōmaru, Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Hachigen Ushōda, Kensei Muguruma,Shinji Hirako, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Menos Grande *Mashiro Kuna vs. Fūrā *Shinji Hirako vs. Kaname Tōsen *Soifon & Hachigen Ushōda vs. Barragan Luisenbarn *Love Aikawa & Rojuro Otoribasi vs. Coyote Starrk *Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tia Harribel *Mashiro Kuna vs. Wonderweiss Margera *Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margera *Aizen Sosuke vs. Tia Harribel *Shinji Hirako vs. Aizen Sosuke The Past :These battles take place in the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series, 110 years before Ichigo Kurosaki became a substitute shinigami. *Urahara Kisuke vs. Prisoner *Urahara Kisuke vs. Hiyori Sarugaki *Kensei Muguruma, Heizō Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima, Kaname Tōsen, Todō Gizaeimon vs. Huge Hollow *Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Heizō Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima, Todō Gizaeimon vs. Kaname Tōsen *Lisa Yadōmaru, Love Aikawa & Rōjūrō Otoribashi vs. Kensei Muguruma *Rōjūrō Otoribashi & Shinji Hirako vs. Mashiro Kuna *Hachigen Ushōda vs Mashiro Kuna & Kensei Muguruma *Shinji Hirako vs. Hiyori Sarugaki *Kaname Tōsen vs. Lisa Yadōmaru, Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushōda,Kensei Muguruma, Shinji Hirako *Kaname Tōsen vs. Shinji Hirako *Urahara Kisuke & Tessai Tsukabishi vs. Aizen Sosuke Anime only fights The Bount :In the anime these battles take place after the Ryoka Invasion and before the Arrancar arrival. Bount Assault on Soul Society The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai :These battles do not currently fit anywhere in the Bleach anime timeline. Zanpakutō Rebellion :These battles do not currently fit anywhere in the Bleach anime timeline. *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki *Concurrent **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Zangetsu ***Hollow Ichigo vs. Zangetsu **Renji Abarai vs. Zabimaru **Shuhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini **Hollow Ichigo vs. Muramasa *Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hōzukimaru *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gegetsuburi *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Haineko & Tobiume *Concurrent **Momo Hinamori & Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Haineko & Tobiume **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hyōrinmaru **Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki *Concurrent **Renji Abarai vs. Byakuya Kuchiki **Zabimaru vs. Senbonzakura *Concurrent **Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini **Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hōzukimaru: Rematch **Soifon vs. Gonryōmaru & Tenken **Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Ruri'iro Kujaku **Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura: Rematch **Tetsuzaemon Iba & Isane Kotetsu vs. Haineko, Tobiume, & Ashisogi Jizō **Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Wabisuke **Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki Other :These battles are anime only battles which do not fit into any of the above anime only arcs. Arrancar Rebellion :In the anime these battle take place after the arrival of the Arrancar. (Episodes 136-137) Forest of Menos Movie fights Memories of Nobody DiamondDust Rebellion Fade to Black Category:Fights Category:Needs Help